battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/PORTAL RPG BAD LOGIC: THE SHOW
9:57BattleReviewshi *9:58MrYokaiAndWatch902HELLO! *Ready for some more Portal RPG with RA LOGIC?! *Are you ? *I guess you are. *10:05BattleReviewssure *10:10MrYokaiAndWatch902RANDOM ADVENTURES LOGIC IN PORTAL RPG *STARTING NOW *Dragon Slaying *Plankwoo: Hello. *Volcanrock: Oh, I'm EEFIN killin' a dragon! *10:11BattleReviewsDratini: hi *10:12MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: AHA! Lemme shoot LAVA ON THIS STUPID DRAGON! *Plankwoo: You know that won't work. *Volcanrock: SHUT UP PLANKWOO! *(volcanrock attempts to kill the dratini with lava) *Volcanrock: OH GOSH! That didn't work. *10:13BattleReviews(dratini doesn't have a scratch) *(Dratini shos a derpy face) *10:14MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: Uhh... (insert name of an electric-type enemy which isn't Zank)! *10:14BattleReviewsVol: yeah? *10:15MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: USE YOUR AWESOME ELECTRICITY ATTACKS! AND LAVA... ON THIS DRATINI. *10:17BattleReviews(Vol uses a Fire and Electricity attack on Dratini) *10:19MrYokaiAndWatch902(Dratini doesn't have a scratch AGAIN) *(same derpy face) *10:21BattleReviewsVol: GRRRRRRRRRRRr *10:22MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT! (insert pure poison-type mosnter)! *(oh yeah, pure = single type) *10:22BattleReviewsSnake: sup *(I know what pure means) *10:24MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: BITE THIS DRATINI TO DEATH! *(oh yeah poison attacks will be listed as chemical attacks) *Snake: OKAY! *(snake bites the dratini) *10:29BattleReviewsSnake: Okay, I did it *10:30MrYokaiAndWatch902(dratini is not dead) *Volcanrock: YOU KNOW WHAT! (deploys a nuke) LET'S ALL RUN AWAY FROM THIS NUKE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE AS I BLOW IT UP! *(500 miles later) *(volcanrock le blows up nuke on dratini) *Volcanrock: Oh, did anyone bring food? *(1 day later) *Volcanrock: SO EXHAUSTED! Anyways- WAIT! WHY IS THIS DRATINI NOT DEAD? *Volcanrock: Welp... only one way to kill it! A snowball! *Volcanrock: Reptiles don't like that! *Snake: Dude! None of us can drop a snowball on Dratini. We don't have anything- *Volcanrock: OKAY! LET ME CALL IN A SNOWMAN! *10:38BattleReviewsSnake: But there is no Snowman *10:40MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: FINE! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO USE KILLER RABBIT. *Killer Rabbit: WUTZ? *Volcanrock: Get a snowball. NOW. *(killer rabbit runs up to the mountains and back down with a snowball) *Volcanrock: Throw it on that Dratini. *(killer rabbit throws snowball on dratini) *10:44BattleReviewsKiller Rabbit: And? *10:46MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: Did it die?! *10:47BattleReviewsKiller Rabbit: Let's see... *10:51MrYokaiAndWatch902(dratini suddenly uses outrage on killer rabbit as he gets flung into a pit) *Volcanrock: DARN! WE WERE SO CLOSE! *10:53BattleReviewsKiller Rabbit: WHAT?! *10:55MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Volcanrock: STUPID, STUPID DRAGON!!! (throws a pebble in rage at the dratini) *(dratini gets injured) *Volcanrock: Oh? *Volcanrock: Hmm. (throws more pebbles at dratini) *10:58BattleReviews(Dratini is unconcious) *10:59MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: OH! *Volcanrock: AND THAT IS HOW WE HUNT DRAGONS! *11:04BattleReviewsSnake: YAY *11:05MrYokaiAndWatch9022BECOUNTIED *continued *Video Games in a Nutshell *11:07BattleReviewsk *11:09MrYokaiAndWatch902Mermaid: (humming) *Krorb: Ey... *Mermaid: Hi! *11:13BattleReviewsKrorb: sup *11:14MrYokaiAndWatch902Krorb: (grabs coconut juice) *Krorb: (drinks coconut juice) *(now lets have DML logic in PRPG why dont we?) *11:40BattleReviews(k) *Mermaid: So... what now? *11:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Moley (uhh my own enemy): HEY GUYS! (throws the boulder he mined at mermaid) *(mermaid tries to repel it away from her but it doesn't do squat as she takes a critical hit) *11:47BattleReviewsMermaid: Why does this hurt me so much? *11:48MrYokaiAndWatch902Krorb: I don't know! KUUZE! *(please insert an enemy which makes a good void element enemy): Hey guys. *Plankwoo: Hello. *11:56BattleReviewsSlime: Hello...whoever that is *11:58MrYokaiAndWatch902Plankwoo: Huggie. *Slime: Okay... *(plankwoo hugs slime and slime starts feeling the feeling that he's going to suffocate) *Slime: LET-GO-OF-ME!!! *12:03BattleReviewsSlime: GET OFF ME *(Plankwoo goes off Slime *Plankwoo: What? *12:04MrYokaiAndWatch902Slime: YOU WERE SUFFOCATING ME! *12:05BattleReviewsPlankwoo: How? *12:06MrYokaiAndWatch902Slime: A HUG! *Sunshot: LIGHT BEAM! (fires a light beam at dark B) *Dark B: OW OW OW! *Sunshot: Told you Light beats Dark. *Dark B: NO, YOU'RE KILLING MY WINGS WITH LIGHT! LIGHT! *12:08BattleReviewsSunshot: wut *12:08MrYokaiAndWatch902Dark B: OW OW OW SOMEONE HEAL ME! *12:09BattleReviewsDark B: Wait! I could just drain oxygen to gain some *(Dark B drains the oxygen and replaces it with darkness) *12:12MrYokaiAndWatch902Aciter: Hey Zank. *Cacti: TODOS, BAILE! UNO Y UNO, ¡AGITAD TUS MARACAS! *Aciter: Shut up, Cacti. *Eres impuro! *(oh yeah that was cacti) *Cacti: Huele esto! (sprays out pollen from bulb) *Aciter: ACHOO! (spits out acid on Zank) *12:17BattleReviewsZank: UGH!!! WHAT IS THIS? *(also, Cacti doesn't speak spanish *12:17MrYokaiAndWatch902Aciter: Oh... sorry... allergies. *oh my bad *i depicted cacti as a mexican. *Vol: OH GOSH THIS IS CHAOTIC! *12:20BattleReviewsVolcanrock: Reminds me of the first ever SSLW opening. Whatever. *12:21MrYokaiAndWatch902(suddenly night comes) *Volcanrock: OOF! WHY DO I FEEL PAIN? *Volcanrock: DOES THE GUIDE REJECT OF ME?! *Vol: DUDE! I'M FEELING PAIN TWO! *Sunshot: And me! *Mermaid: A-a-and... me... *12:26BattleReviewsPlankwoo: And me! *Holy Mind: BRUH *12:28MrYokaiAndWatch902(everybody who doesn't have fire, wind, earth, water, plant, and energy start feeling pain circulate through them) *12:29BattleReviews(later... during the day) *Volcanrock: WHY AM I STILL FEELING PAIN?! *Vol: WHY ME TOO *12:34MrYokaiAndWatch902(soon the whole earth blows up) *(due to stupid logic) *12:38BattleReviewsThe Guide: Oh dear... things got... a bit messed up in one of my universes *12:39MrYokaiAndWatch902(guide rebuilds universe) *(back to RA logic) *uhh back to RA logic *12:47BattleReviewsok *12:57MrYokaiAndWatch902Slime: HANICHWA! *(insert pure sound-type): Hi. *1:04BattleReviewsAciter: sup *1:05MrYokaiAndWatch902(insert pure sound-type): (burps a sound wave at krorb, aciter, and mermaid) *1:07BattleReviewsAll of them: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh *(insert Boing Boing Betty falling on (insert Pure sound-type)) *1:30MrYokaiAndWatch902(insert pure sound-type): OOF! *also wait... whats boing boing betty's personality??? *1:33BattleReviewsidk *I don't watch Disrespectoids *1:34MrYokaiAndWatch902oh *why dontya look at the respect the pouch wiki and look at boing boing betty's personality *after that lets move on with this rp *1:37BattleReviewsok *maybe we can make one up? *1:39MrYokaiAndWatch902no *maybe look at the official page??? *i mean its not that hard *1:40BattleReviewsBut none of the wikis tell us that information *1:43MrYokaiAndWatch902what does it tell us *1:44BattleReviewsnothing besides backstory and appearance *and trivia *1:47MrYokaiAndWatch902oh *1:51BattleReviewsSo yeah, it really is that hard *1:54MrYokaiAndWatch902okay.../ *so let us just MOVE ON :DDDD *and pretend that betty landing on the pure sound-type enemy didnt exist *1:56BattleReviewsok *(a bouncing ball falls on sound type enemy) *pure sound type enemy* *1:57MrYokaiAndWatch902uhh *is there no pure sound type enemies *battle? *1:59BattleReviewsnot in Portal RPG I think *Yeh.. so far, there's none *2:00MrYokaiAndWatch902oh *then im going to make my own pure sound-type enemy *Krakablox: OH OW OW OW OW! *(dies from the rubber) *2:00BattleReviewsAciter: Yay! *Krorb: What is this abomination? *2:02MrYokaiAndWatch902(krakablox explodes into a loud ear-piercing sound wave) *2:04BattleReviews(they all die) *2:06MrYokaiAndWatch902FlakBox: (eerie laughter as he throws a surprise bomb) *(insert psychic-type enemies) *2:07BattleReviewsKrorb: Erm... I'm already a Psychic type *Tropoguard: Me too! *Exoguard: Me too. *2:14MrYokaiAndWatch902(surprise bomb exploes) *explodes *NOTE: Surprise Bomb is a Surprise-type move in RA Logic *2:16BattleReviews(no dual type? Okay) *2:17MrYokaiAndWatch902Krorb: KUUZE! (dies) *2:17BattleReviewsKrorb: Why is my life so hard? *Krorb: And yeah, I just got revived *Krorb: Why is Smarty the new Paper element? *2:20MrYokaiAndWatch902(shrug) *ANYWAYS *Sword Knight: (playing Nintendo Switch) *Sword Knight: Gosh! Hey Krorb! Does this rot your brain? *2:29BattleReviewsKrorb: No *Krorb: In fact, I'm getting smarter now. *2:32MrYokaiAndWatch902(krorb's mind gets SUPA SMART) *FACT: Block > Smarty is partially dumb. The reasoning is basically video games improve your thinking. That's like where in Bad Rats, smoking makes your lungs stronger! *2:35BattleReviewswell, depends on the game you're playing. *2:36MrYokaiAndWatch902okay *well the video game sword knight is playing is a non-educational game *2:46BattleReviewsok *Krorb: The game got my brain good! *2:46MrYokaiAndWatch902Guide: IT'S QUIZ DAY! *2:47BattleReviewsKrorb: Oh yay! I hope there's no surprise! *2:52MrYokaiAndWatch902Guide: SO QUESTION ONE EVERYBODY! *Guide: Which enemy produces STEAM? *2:54BattleReviewsKrorb: Volcanrock *Krorb: I mean, kinda. *2:57MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: WHAT, I don't produce STEAM! *Guide: You are CORRECT WHATSOEVER! *Guide: Which enemy is Water/Fire? *3:01BattleReviewsKrorb: There's none unless you count Pokemon's Volcanion *3:02MrYokaiAndWatch902Guide: CORRECT! *Guide: NEXT QUESTION! *Guide: What is Mermaid's OPPOSITE?! *3:05BattleReviewsKrorb: There's none *Guide: CORRECT! Last question *Guide: Will BattleReviews GTG because of timezones? *Krorb: Yes *Guide: Correct! *GTG, sry *BattleReviews has left the chat. *3:09MrYokaiAndWatch902oh Category:Blog posts